The use of automated devices is widespread nowadays, and finds countless applications. For instance, robots perform very precise and delicate tasks in the construction of electronic devices, or in medicine and aviation. Robots are also used in applications which require motion, notably, for automatic warehouses, where goods are retrieved and stored by means of computer-actuated robots. Other applications include, e.g., fetching raw materials in the course of industrial manufacturing, and removing and packaging finished pieces.
Attempts have also been made to exploit robots for tasks around the home or garden, such as lawn mowing, snow-blowing, leaf-clearing, floor cleaning, pool cleaning and vacuum cleaning.
By their very nature, autonomous machines such as robots represent a significant labour-saving for consumers. Repetitive and time-consuming tasks may now be carried out without significant supervision or instruction by the user of such autonomous machines.
Window cleaning is an example of such a repetitive and time-consuming task. A robotic window cleaner may be valuable not only in reducing manual labour, but also in allowing the cleaning of window surfaces that are usually hard to access, such as the external surfaces of windows and/or windows that are high above the ground.
A few window cleaning robots are currently available to the consumer, such as the WinBot and Hobot. However, in many respects, robotic window cleaners have not yet been perfected.